10 Snarry Songfic Drabbles
by Deana13
Summary: Jak tytuł mówi to są 10 od dzielnych drabble. Paring SS/HP.


Autor: Jane Alpha

Tłumacz: Deana13

Beta: nie ma

Zgoda: JEST

Link:  s/7573718/1/10_Snarry_Songfic_Drabbles

Raiting: T

Paring:SS&HP

**10 Snarry Songfic Drabbles**

1. Shitdisco - Lovers of others

-Biegnij!  
-Co?  
-Potter nie bądz idiotą! Biegnij!- I tak się stało, następnie Snape biegnął przez teren Hogwartu, przeskakując gałęzie i wpadał w błotniste kałuże, aż do osiągnięcia bramy Hogwartu. Właśnie wtedy Harry został pociągnięty na dół przez Mistrza Eliksirów. Usta nagle porywające te drugie i kiedy ostatecznie rozłączyły się musiał zapytać.  
-Co to było?  
-Ty i pan Weasley wyglądaliście zbyt wygodnie.  
Harry uderzył go lekko, śmiejąc się.

-Wszystko, dlatego, że gdzie Jealous*, Sev?

2. **Queen - Bohemian Rhapsody**

**-Zabiłem go.  
-Ty zabiłeś?  
-On nie żyje.  
-On jest.  
-Czy pan nie rozumie. On żył i teraz jest martwy i ja to zrobiłem.- Harry krzyczał, ale Snape nie drgnął nawet, kiedy Harry zaczął bić pięściami w jego klatkę piersiową.Snape tylko go pszytrzymał za nadgarstki i pociągnął go z niewygodnego uścisku.  
-Ja na przykład cieszę się, że zabiłeś go.  
-Jesteś?-Harry powiedział głosem bardzo cieniutkim.  
-Tak. Jeśli go nie zabił byś to już nie żył, co mam robić?  
-Prawdopodobnie wrócić do terroryzowania Gryfonów.  
-Hmm teraz to brzmi atrakcyjne. Może powinienem zabić samego siebie.  
Harry tylko się roześmiał i wreszcie zrelaksował się w objęciach.**

3. **The White Stripes - St** **Andrew**

-Nie  
-Chodź Sev.  
-Nie będę tańczyć irlandzkiego z tobą.  
-Taniec szkocki! To St Andrews dni**, oczywiście!  
-Nigdy, Potter.  
-Dobrze. Pójdę na własną rękę.

4. **Panic! At the Disco - Nine in the afternoon**

Harry usiadł z poczuciem winy po przeczytaniu listu, który właśnie otrzymał Severus nie mógł sobie pomóc, jak tylko widział kapłańską sowę, chciał otworzyć i zobaczyć, o co chodzi. Teraz siedział tam w szoku po tym, co właśnie przeczytał.

Szanowny Panie Severus Snape

Twój wniosek o zezwolenie na zawarcie małżeństwa między tobą a Panem Harry'im Potter'em został przyjęty ...

-Ciekawość to pierwszy stopień do piekła. - Było to jedyną rzeczą, powiedzianą przez Snape, zanim go zaczął całować.

**5. Dizzee Rascal - Jus 'a Rascal**

**-D.I.Z.Z.Y.  
-No tato to podwójne E.  
-To nie jest jak zaklęcie Dizzy. Na pewno odziedziczył waszych ojców mózg jeśli uważasz, że to pisze się przez podwójne E.  
-On ma rację Sev. Mam album tutaj.  
-Zawsze byłem pod wrażeniem, że mugole chodziły do szkoły też.  
-Robią to tylko w sposób, że raperzy zdecydowali się pisowni jego nazwiska. On jest przewspaniały zobaczycie.  
-To może nasz synu nie należy słuchać tego rapera?  
-Chillax! Wiem jak się pisze naprawdę, tato.  
-Nie Chillax mnie młody człowiek.- Harry potrząsnął głową i odszedł, uśmiechając się na parę.**

6. **Glee** - **And I am telling you**

-Nie zostawię.  
-Harry proszę ...  
-Nie mogę żyć bez ciebie.  
-Nie jestem dla ciebie dobry.- Severus próbował ściągnąć rękę Harry'ego ze swojej talii pchając go w stronę drzwi.  
-Nie chcę być wolny. Kocham cię i wiem, że mnie kochasz.- Prawie krzyknął chwytając Snape'a za szaty ponownie.  
-Nie, nie możemy tak dłużej...jestem skażony.  
-Jesteś jedyną osobą, która mnie rozumie.-Harry wciąż trwał.  
-Będą inni- Severus uzasadnił.  
-Jestem w ciąży.- Severus dał.

7. **Gallows - London is the reason**.

-Nienawidzę cię.- Harry krzyczał rozdzierając list , który właśnie otrzymał. Jak mógł kiedykolwiek wierzyć w miłość tego człowieka. Jedyne co robił, to poniżał Harry'ego i upokarzał go, ale jednak od czasu zostawienia Hogwart był wszystkim, o czym mógł pomyśleć.

Nienawidził Londynu; jego zatłoczonych ulic pełnych przemieszczających się z miejsca na miejsce samochodów,ludzi i ciągle napływających turystów.

8.**Matt Monro - From Russia with Love**

-Ach, Severus. Idziesz spotkać się z Harrym?.- Oznajmił Dumbledore, gdy Snape próbował wymsknąć się z uczty powitalnej.  
-Tak, dyrektorze.  
-Jak na długo odejdziesz?  
-Miesiąc.  
- Ten nieznośny ciemny czarnoksiężnik w Rosji?  
Właśnie wtedy drzwi Wielkiej Sali otworzyły się szeroko i nie kto inny jak Harry Potter we własnej osobie, przebiegł przez nie w kilka sekund przebiegając salę i skacząc na Snape'a, zaplutł nogi wokół jego talii i na szyję za żucił ręce całując go.  
-Tęskniłem za tobą tak bardzo, Sev- W sali było cicho, z wyjątkiem miękkiego chichotu dyrektora.

9** Ed Sheeran**- **You**** need me I don't need you.**

Nie potrzebuję go. Nie potrzebuję go. Severus Snape powtarzał to sobie jak mantrę niezliczoną ilość razy tego dnia. Jednak podczas gdy mówiąc, to jego głowie nie mógł pomóc, ale mógł wyobrazić sobie, że chłopiec za rumienił się, gdy nazwał go Harrym. Albo jak śmiał się z tego, co powiedział, gdy inni myśleli, że jest paskudny. Jak pocieszał go, kiedy nikt inny nie mógł. Być może nie potrzebuje go, ale to nie znaczy, że nie chce go.

10.**Kasabian - Empire**

-Stop.  
-Co teraz?- Severus powiedział rzucajęc aspirowane spojrzenie na Harry'ego po tym jak powstrzymał go przed wyjściem.  
-Przepraszam za zamieszanie co do ostatniej nocy.- Severus zachował milczenie więc Harry ruszył się do przodu.-Naprawdę mi przykro i że cię kocham.  
-Czy to wszystko?  
-Severus proszę.  
-Silence.  
-Przepraszam, że krzyczę na ciebie. To była właśnie twoja opinia.- Z tym wyszedł.

Po pierwsze przepraszam za blędy bety nie znalazłam. Po drugie te gwiazdeczki (*) sama nie wiem jak ich pryetłumaczyć poprawnie. No to wszystko co chciałam powiedzieć, jeszcze raz przepraszm za błędy.


End file.
